deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goldilocks and the Four Butlers/@comment-3041875-20161211001544
Decent episode. I liked how a lot of stuff tied together, and there was good characterisation, while the stories all entertained me enough throughout. Joe and Josh's' weren't the most exciting, but I enjoyed them, and particularly liked the bits concerning Joanna. Rena's story was decent, and led to an excellent ending. The Good - While the previous conflict between Ali and Ben had been laid to rest, I did assume last episode, of course, that once Ben found out Ali kept Jennifer's predicament form him, another conflict between them would soon arise. This conflict, however, makes a lot of sense, as Ali betrayed Ben's trust by not telling him, and I can much more get on board with this one. Jennifer marrying Andrew was a curious development. Her casually adding, "Aye, I spent a good ole couple'a weeks or so locked up down there," was pretty amusing. During the story, it was also pretty nice that Ben saw how much Ali was hurting and didn’t stay mad for long, true to his well-natured character. I was curious about him going to Andrew's, and I liked his line about no one ever noticing the help. Within Andrew's turned out to be a little underwhelming, but I liked the people discussing Joey's business, and revealing Andrew was connected to the mugger Joe faced. Good that Josh's story took a break from Selena, and focused on his relationship with Brad, it's good that he has both stories going on. It was funny Josh being seen by Brad's associates when he waited for Brad. Brad remains very likeable, albeit still a little dull at times, and I enjoyed enough the focus on how his job may get in the way of things. I liked Josh bringing up how he misses his friendship with Joanna and it makes sense he'd wonder why they haven’t talked since he was proven innocent. I'm glad Brad told him about the bail, and I'm curious to see more attention on Josh and Joanna's relationship. Also liked how the story ended up connecting to Selena. It makes sense that Joe would regret sleeping with Joanna. I think Joanna's quips at Joe were true to her character, lashing out when she doesn’t get her way. For someone who so badly doesn’t want to be seen as a monster, she sure acts like one often enough, which is what makes her an interesting character. Also, nice to see him using some of his old police skills, catching Kathryn's mugger, while Kathryn remains consistent. I liked the return of the vision of Joanna to see clearly Joe's inner struggle, and how he came to the decision of telling Josh the truth about Matthew's murder. I liked the whip being brought back up, showing Eli is still battling with some suspicions. Then I enjoyed the interaction between Rena, Liz and Eli, with Eli announcing he was leaving, and Rena and Liz's little dance. Good scene, while Rena felt some guilt over Eli helping him with his channel, and I enjoyed the references to Rena's accounts. Great ending to this story, with Val confirming Eli's suspicions and tying-up a remaining mystery from last season, revealing herself to be Justine's sister and who the French maid told about Liz's affair. I'm now much more interested in Val as a character and as to what she really wants. As always, I really enjoyed the scene of all the butlers meeting up for coffee. I enjoyed Val being there too, with the others having been told about her by Ben, and her making fun of them for always only sharing their woes and troubles. Fun scene. Observations - Silvia deciding not to kill Joe was interesting but hard to make much of until we know more about her motivations. Considering last season, it was made clear Jennifer's pretty loony, I'm willing to just go with this story, but Jennifer spinning all the terrible things Joey and Andrew did as positives was pretty silly. We'll see where this story goes, but I'm not sure I care for it much. The Bad - Ali having "forgotten" to tell Ben about Jennifer was pretty daft, but it makes sense that after so much time had passed, she'd feel too awkward to discuss it with him, considering how angry he might be. Best Butler – Rena. The last two episodes, I've enjoyed Rena's story and characterisation, and I think he was the strongest this time. While I enjoyed Joe and Josh's stories enough, until Joe deciding to tell Josh about Joanna, neither story was that riveting. I enjoyed Ben's story more this episode than I have previously this season, but I'd still say for a fourth time he was the weakest. Now we're a quarter the way through the season, it's a little concerning in regard to Ben, so I really hope he steps up. Overall – Overall, good episode, and excellent revelation in the end. I enjoyed Val's character, probably for the first time this season, in all her scenes pretty much. I'm also particularly interested in Josh and Joe's stories concerning Joanna, and am curious as to how that will develop. Not the most exciting episode, until the end, but enjoyable enough, though I have some reservations about the Jennifer story, but I'm willing to see where it goes for now.